


帝国驾考一点通

by momukl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, driving license
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momukl/pseuds/momukl
Summary: 屯文，原文在Lofter一个老古董驾照过期了只能重新考驾照的段子合集（明明是对话集（。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 想写考驾照以及顺便想给大舅子一个骂宰相的机会（你  
> （作者真是又烦又有病啊（  
> 更加瞎写（  
> 欢乐向到严重OOC（

“Ardyn·Izunia先生”  
“有事么？”  
“您的驾照已经过期…就算了，还是Lucis的驾照，车也是Lucis牌照，根据Neflheim法律规定，您现在属于无照驾驶，要处200～2000Gil的罚款，情节严重的还会处15日以下的拘留”  
说着交警又看了眼他的车和驾照  
“您今年多少岁？”  
“39”  
“奇怪，这不是80年前的Lucis驾照么——”  
“啊，这个就说来话长了～不过，你知道我是谁么？”  
“知道，宰相大人”  
“既然你知道我是我们Neflheim帝国的宰相还打算罚款…哦差点忘了，你好像还想将我拘留？”  
“即使是宰相大人，您也依旧违反了Neflheim的法律，也就是违反了Iedolas陛下，所以您的车当然也要被扣走”  
交警的笔一直在单据上唰唰的写着，撕下来给Ardyn  
“记得15天内来处理”  
“顺便，您还是先考个帝国驾照吧”  
说完他坐上警车，开往了帝国军基地  
“……死小子当我不知道帝国扣的车会放在哪么……”  
决定暂时先打个飞空艇，打电话给Aranea准将发现这周围也没有空闲的飞空艇  
吹笛子，结果陆行鸟也没有来  
耸耸肩，只好召出武器又将它抛远，起码也比走着快

于是，Neflheim帝国宰相，Ardyn·Izunia，拿着已经过期的Lucis驾照和从基地里重新拿回来的Lucis爆款老爷车，找到了目前负责帝国车辆飞空艇等等年检的Ravus Nox Fleuret将军  
Ravus对此很头疼，不过看到宰相居然会有这么无奈到想让自己帮忙的样子，前所未有，他简直怀疑这种场景都会出现，那么Lucis的菜逼真王是不是都有可能会放弃钓鱼  
那个小混蛋估计现在又在哪里钓着鱼，而自己的妹妹又不知道在哪里给人治病……  
哎，真不知道妹妹在想些什么，那个小子到底有什么好，他长得还不如Umbra  
“所以你要考驾照…对吧？”  
“如你所见，将军大人，我的工资可都被罚款的差不多了，这个月我可能都吃不上饭了吧”  
“……Iedolas陛下在帝国军内部设置了一个驾校，主教练是我，最近也没什么人学车，顺利的话大概一个月就可以拿到驾照吧”  
Ravus不想和他说太多话，倒不如说看到他就觉得头疼  
“那就麻烦你了，Ravus将军，请多关照”  
说着Ardyn又对他行礼  
“咳，不过将军，别看我这样，大概是年纪大了吧，可能学起东西来…”  
“你不是说你39么，根据帝国规定，还属于青壮年”

科目一  
居然这么多…  
Ardyn看着Ravus拿来的一本科目一题目册关于交通信号的部分  
原来路上有那么多路牌和限速么……  
他以前都是飙过去的，从来没记过限速……再说以前哪有这么多限速的！  
于是Ardyn每天工作完下班后，还要赶到Ravus这里打卡记学时，和其他士兵们一起被他守着做题看书，简直比研究使骸还累  
“怎么还是错了这么多”Ravus看着Ardyn的答卷“90分过关啊宰相，错到11个题就挂了”  
“再说你又不是七老八十的，这点东西都记不下来么？”  
Ardyn居然没回话  
奇怪，Ravus觉得他通常一定会回点什么反讽的话

科目二  
因为Ardyn说他只开的惯自己的车不开考试车，Ravus只好让人给Ardyn的老爷车上安装了考试仪器，考完再拆  
不过其他人都容易出问题的倒库，侧方停车，还有半坡起步他都意外的好，看来技术上确实没什么大问题  
但是他过隧道的时候居然压线了，扣100分  
“居然在隧道里压线了？我还真没碰到过这样的人”  
等他的车开回起点时，Ravus抱着手臂走上前去说着他之前的问题  
“我也没办法啊Ravus将军，隧道的光线太过刺眼，连边缘线也是黄线，你也知道我平时工作为了我们Neflheim帝国要看的数据那么多，眼睛早就不太好了，或许下次我该戴一副眼镜来开车吧”Ardyn坐在车上抬头看着他  
“隧道光线太强导致看不到黄线所以压线了，你以为你是使骸么？”  
Ardyn居然又没回话，转头又开始重新跑考试路段  
奇怪，Ardyn似乎变得好说话了，这一定是自己的错觉

终于到了摇考号的这天了  
“这位是负责给各位考生摇号的Loqi Tummelt准将，大家欢迎！”  
伴随着士兵们和宰相的鼓掌，帝国最年轻的准将Loqi走到了摇号机前，向各位士兵敬礼并简单的说了几句  
顺便扫了眼人群，心想之前就听Ravus将军说了Ardyn宰相也来考驾照了，居然是真的啊  
Ravus倒是没注意Loqi在说什么，他一直盯着那个摇号机  
怎么觉得和往常见过的摇号机不太一样……  
“我先给Ardyn宰相摇号吧，大家没意见吧？”

Loqi转动了摇号机，三个数字格开始转动，士兵们看起来比宰相大人还好奇他会摇到一个什么样的编号，不久也渐渐停了下来  
第一个数字，7  
第二个数字，也是7  
第三个数字，依旧是7  
“咦…777？”  
Loqi奇怪的看着摇号机  
在场的士兵们，包括Ardyn，Ravus，Loqi也还正感到奇怪时，伴随着一段悦耳的音乐，大量的硬币突然从机器口中涌出，稀里哗啦的落在地上，很是好听  
现场的人都盯着落下的硬币看，可是也没敢动  
幸好，Ravus清醒的看清了当前的情形  
“Loqi，你拿错机子了，摇号机是在——等等，宰相，别捡硬币了，Loqi准将拿错机子了，这些都要还回去的，听见了没，你还想考驾照么！”

科目三  
Ardyn第一次考科三时，是在一个加油站附近  
那一片的路况非常好，道路笔直，弯道很少，坡也几乎没有  
于是，毫无悬念的  
他挂科了

“……我从来没有碰到过有人科三挂了的原因是超速的……不愧是宰相…”  
无视Ravus的表情，Ardyn反驳道  
“毕竟我们Neflheim帝国的路况太过优秀，提速后根本下不来啊”  
“你可以把这些话留着对交警说，只要你能拿到驾照”Ravus让他重新填了个报名表“顺便提醒一下，以你的飙车方式，可能每天都要被罚2000Gil”

这次Ardyn抽到了夜考，还很靠后，可能等到他考试的时候都要半夜了，Loqi摇出这个号的时候还有些担心的看了一眼Ardyn  
等到考试的那天，Ravus有事出去了，是Aranea Highwind准将来监考的，士兵们都很开心的样子  
“Aranea准将，麻烦了”

然而等到Ardyn要考试的时候已经快0点了  
Aranea早就是一副觉得监考很烦的样子，看了眼时间，快0点了，居然都这么晚了  
“啊，该下班了，不好意思了宰相，改天再考吧”  
发挥自己身为龙骑士的跳跃优势，Aranea走了  
Ardyn刚才一瞬间确实想把她抓回来守着自己的考试的，但是想了想还是算了，文官的宰相和一个准将打斗的话，真是个奇怪的场景  
看来Ardyn还要考第三次科三了  
还是Ravus靠谱

科目四  
有了科目一的经验，这次应该好好过吧  
结果还是又多又难背  
都快一个月了，这样每天下了班还要被Ravus骂着考驾照的生活，想想以前没工作的时候考驾照哪有这么累——虽然自己也累不死  
Ravus看到Ardyn趴在桌上似乎在睡觉，手里还拿着书  
他最近好像要考疯了，真是神奇  
Ravus想走过去拍拍宰相把他叫醒看书，结果他刚要伸手时Ardyn就坐起来继续看书了  
……这人在装睡啊

科目五  
“慢着，以前不是没有科目五吗？”Ardyn本以为自己都已经能拿到驾照了  
Aranea解释着“我们也是上个月才接到的通知，大概就是你来找Ravus将军的前几天吧”  
“不过内容就是考高速，我觉得也难不倒你这个科三都会超速的人”Ravus在一旁补充道  
到了考试地，果然Ardyn直接飙车走了，Ravus和Aranea在原地看着他的车背影  
“你知道他科三怎么挂的了吧？”

Aranea点点头，又说了句“我想起了前两天看到的Lucis王子一行人啊，也是什么时候看到都在飙车”  
“Lucis王子？那个菜逼真王？”  
Aranea忍不住笑出声“将军，人可是你妹夫啊”  
“我可没承认他”  
那个妹妹要嫁的菜逼真王，成天飙车，不务正业，整天也没有一点王的自觉，改天一定要想办法把他车扣了  
整天就知道到处玩，根本就配不上我妹妹  
说起来，他们还是宰相撮合的  
………  
这个事情一定得想办法让他去做

考过了  
终于考过了  
Ardyn拿到自己的新驾照的时候觉得自己真是几百年没这么折腾过了  
上次考驾照是多久？记不得了，反正不是80年前  
想把自己过期的驾照翻出来看看回忆一下的Ardyn反而在柜子深处发现一瓶酒，几百年前的Lucis酒，产地还是Insomnia，虽然现在已经没有这个牌子了，似乎当时还不便宜  
Ardyn仔细的想了想，好像是当年考驾照考过了以后请教练喝的  
这么一想，那个教练骂的可比Ravus凶多了

“喝酒去不？我请，感谢各位这段时间以来的帮助”  
Aranea听到要喝酒果然比Ardyn到酒吧要早很多，还成功的把Ravus和Loqi也拖来了  
“Lucis的酒？可是我好像从来没见过啊”  
酒吧的服务员仔细查看着这个做工精致的酒瓶，准备分酒  
“是啊，这可是我的私人收藏，几百年前的就已经停产了的Lucis老牌酒啊，Insomnia产，想当年也是卖到脱销，可谁想到人们的好恶如此无常呢”  
Aranea听到是难得的好酒马上拉着Loqi喝了起来  
“啊这酒真是…不愧是陈年老酒啊，闻着很香，喝着也不呛喉…可惜我不太爱喝这种酒，Loqi，你觉得呢”  
“我？其实我喝不出来…”  
Ardyn叹气“年轻人确实都不太爱喝这种陈年酒，看来我这瓶酒是有些浪费了”

Lucis的牌照和流行车，Lucis的过期驾照，Lucis几百年前就停产了的陈年酒……难道宰相其实是Lucis人？  
“你好像比我想象中的更了解Lucis”  
Ravus也尝了下酒，可惜他平时也不太喝酒，并不能尝出优点，Ardyn看到三人的反应只好无奈  
“岂止是Lucis呢？”Ardyn给他们添了些酒“整个Eos就没有我不知道的事情，Lucis，Neflheim，包括Tenebrae…想听故事的话我还真不少”  
“只可惜，你们这辈子都听不完”  
“哼，真能说啊”  
Ardyn举起自己倒了半杯的酒杯底座，透过酒吧昏暗的光线从杯子带来的光折射中看着Ravus，一半剔透，一半深憾  
“是么，其实我也比你想象中的更了解你啊，Ravus将军”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 说到这个我还是想吐槽下的…老祖宗身上都是硬币，脑壳看到亮晶晶的东西就去捡……你们Lucis一族是龙么，看到闪闪发亮的东西就想去捡（。  
> PS：我真的认识一个科目三挂了是因为超速的人（


End file.
